Alone
by CetaBabe
Summary: "I'm sorry everyone..I was never worth all the trouble" ... "AMU!...Please don't do this...You're not alone." A few events leave Amu all alone and in a state of almost disrepair. Will a certain blue haired cat be able to save her before it's too late.


'**Alone'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Shugo Chara or any of it's affiliates, I am merely using the characters for my own imaginative purposes. (doesn't mean I don't wish I own it :3)

Tears streamed down the porcelain skin of her face, but obscured by the drizzling rain. Bare feet wriggled in the damp, soft grass, closer each time to the edge. Long bubblegum hair whipped around her small 16 year old body as the wind whistled around her. Chills ran up her spine as her jeans and skull top grew heavier with water.

Four large designed eggs sat on the grass around her, each a different design – one hearts, one spades, one clubs and one diamonds – but each with one marking exactly the same covering a large area of each egg.

A long sigh escaped her parted ruby lips as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing distressed golden orbs that shone through the tears.

With each breath, a new memory filled her mind.

"**Morning everyone," she walked into the gardens to meet her friends. No-one responded to her call. 'Nagihiko? Nadeshiko?' The purple haired twins turned their heads away. "Yaya? Kuukai?" Yaya flung her auburn hair over her face whilst Kuukai walked away with his face covered with a baseball cap. "Rima?" Even her best friend had hidden herself behind her long golden hair. The only one left was "Tadase? Please, someone talk to me." She pleaded with the blonde haired boy. His ruby eyes pierced into hers. "Please?"**

"**Go away." He responded monotonously. "No-one wants you here. No-one ever has."**

"**But..."**

**SLAP**

**The red handprint showed almost instantly on her face.**

"**JUST GO!" Tadase screamed at her.**

**So she ran.**

**And her four brightly coloured eggs followed.**

_I never did understand why they did that. _She touched her cheek. The mark had faded weeks ago, but the memory still stung. _I thought we were friends._

As the tears continued to fall, another memory followed.

"**I'm sorry, strawberry." His midnight hair hung over his face as he clung to girl sobbing into his chest. "I haven't got a choice. Utau's been ordered by Kazoumi to travel with her singing. I'll be back as soon as Sanjo meet's up with us."**

**Five small charas floated around them; four matching the brightly coloured eggs and one almost identical to the midnight haired boy but with cat ears and a tail.**

"**Ikuto," she mumbled between sobs. "Don't go, don't leave me, your all I've got left."**

"**That's not true." He comforted, "You have your family."**

"**They're not around a lot anymore. Ami's applying for auditions left, right and centre, and they have to take her to interviews before she can be offered an audition. They're never home."**

"**I'm so sorry, but I'll be back." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Give me a couple of weeks. They said two months tops."**

'**Ok.' She rubs her eyes and gives him a smile. "I'll be waiting!" She holds out her hand with her smallest finger extended. "Pinky promise!"**

**He chuckled at her childish action, but nether-the-less, extended his finger too and wrapped it with hers. "Pinky swear"**

"**Ikuto," The cat chara called.**

"**Coming Yoru."**

**With a quick kiss onto her forehead, Ikuto climbed into the waiting car and drove away.**

_I'm sorry Ikuto, I said I would be waiting. I can't fulfil that promise._

"**12 people have been confirmed dead after the derailment of the mainline train from Kyoto to Tokyo. Those named are: Mr Tsumugu and Mrs Midori Hinamori and their daughter Ami, Mr..." Everything else the newsreader said just fell to the background as the pinkette stared at the screen.**

"**Mama, Papa, Ami... It can't be." The tears streamed from her eyes as she curled up under her blanket and cried her heart out.**

"**Come on, time to get up!" The pink heart chara called.**

"**I made cookies" The little green one said.**

"**Ran, Su. I'm not in the mood," she rolled over under her covers, exhausted from the hours of crying the night before.**

"**We'll go to the park or something." The blue one nudged the mound under the blanket.**

"**Your family wouldn't want you moping around for days," the yellow chara advised.**

"**Miki, Dia, I said I'm not in the mood." The bubblegum head snapped.**

**All four characters looked at each other and retreated back to their eggs.**

**As the days passed, the pinkette only left her room for the bathroom, to get washed, change her clothes and occasionally get a drink. No matter how hard her charas tried, she wouldn't eat or socialise.**

**One by one, they retreated to their eggs and stayed there as a large white 'X' found it's place on each one.**

_I didn't mean to girls, I'm so sorry. I never deserved you._

She took a step closer to the edge and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry everyone." She whispered, "I only made you upset. I was never worth all the trouble."

As her toes found the edge or the cliff, she looked down. The water below was rough from the storm and the rocks looked menacingly sharp. _At least it will be quick._

"AMU"

_I must be hallucinating now. He would never return for me._

"AMU! Please take a step back" She turned her head to meet with the owner of the velvety voice. She became entranced with those piercing sapphire eyes.

"Now I know I'm crazy" She said sadly, staring at the 19 year old she believed couldn't be standing there.

"You're not Amu." Very slowly, he edged closer to her. "You're amazing and caring and kind and beautiful and please don't do this."

"Either I'm hallucinating or dreaming." The ground below her could be heard crackling "But considering my current situation, anything could be true."

Soon, he was close enough to take her hand into his. "Please Amu, you're not alone."

Realization struck across her face. "I-Ikuto?"

"That's right." Ikuto smiled at her "I started my way back as soon as I heard." He tugged on her hand, slightly pulling her away from the daunting edge. "I'm so sorry."

"Ikuto," she slowly turned to face him. She lifted her free hand and placed it on his cheek. "It's really you."

"It is. Your 'arrogant perverted cat' is how I remember you calling me." He smirked at her as a small giggle escaped her lips. The sound of the ground became louder. "AMU!" He pulled on her arm just as the ground where she was standing collapsed.

The pair of them fell backwards, with Amu landing on top of Ikuto.

"T-Thank you..." She stuttered.

"What was going through that pink head of yours Amu?" Ikuto questioned, neither of them making any attempt to move.

"I – I – "The blush started to rise on her face "I don't know anymore. I just felt so alone. You weren't here; Mama, Papa and Ami were gone; I couldn't even think of going to _them_"

"Just remember," He whispered in her ear. "I already kicked Kiddy King's ass for slapping you."

"I know"

"Come on." Ikuto said, sitting up without dropping Amu. "Let's get you back to mine and dried off." He picked up her 'X'-ed eggs.

She nodded as they walked along the cliff to his car let at the side of the road. They drove back to his flat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"You know where the shower is. I'll find you some clothes." He smirked as he flicked on the lights and placed the eggs on the table. "Unless you want some help."

She shook her head. "Pervert," an ever-so faint blush on her cheeks.

30 minutes later, Amu emerged from the bathroom in a pair of Ikuto's shorts and a large top. She collapsed onto the modern sofa beside him and pinched a chewy sweet from the bowl he was holding.

"HEY!" He responded "They're mine." She chuckled and ate it anyway. "That's it." He put the bowl down and launched towards her, pinning her below him and tickling her sides.

"I-I-KU-TO!" She managed between laughs "S-Stop."

A few moments later, Ikuto collapsed beside a very flushed and out of breath Amu, laughing quietly.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't ever leave again." She rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I won't." He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too much to let you go again."

"You what?"

"I said I love you too much."

"You mean it." She looked up into his eyes, hers sparkling.

"I do." A smile graced his lips.

"I'm glad." She sighed contently.

"Why?"

"It means I don't have to hide anymore. And I can do this" She lifted her head and brushed her lips over his.

"So I assume you love me too." He smirked.

"You assume right." She smiled as he kissed her.

It started off slow, a small gentle kiss, but soon escalated into something more passionate. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, she gladly obliged him by opening her mouth. As his tongue entered her mouth, her hands found their way to his hair, running smoothly through the silky locks. He pulled her tighter to him as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke away for air and Amu laid her head on Ikuto's chest, playing softly with the fabric of his t-shirt. He left on hand on her back and the other drawing small circles on her hip.

As they lay there happily, the 'X's faded away. The four Charas peeped out and smiled at the couple. Yoru floated up to them, winked placed a paw-finger against his lips. The charas nodded as he floated off and retreated back to their eggs to sleep.

Amu yawned and started to drift to sleep along with Ikuto, but not before they both uttered one last thing:

"I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too Amu, and I'm never going to let you be alone again."

* * *

A/N:  
So how was it? I know I haven't published in ages, I had no inspiration for long chaptered stories, plus in just over 2 weeks I'm moving to my grandparents to go to college, so no time to think about where I'm going to go from here there or the other. But I've had an idea like this for AGES! So I just added to it whenever I got chance.

'Twas my first Shugo Chara story so let me know by pressing that blue button below, you know the one: 'Review'

Luv ya all!

Ceta xx


End file.
